


Really Really

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Prompts:“Nobody’s seen you in days.” // “I’m worried about you.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Really Really

Your knock went unanswered―again. “ _Please_ ,” you called. “Let me in.”

Silence. You rocked back and forth on your heels before your forehead dropped down to rest on the door. You didn’t know what else to do. All you knew was that you couldn’t leave.

The bags in your hand gave you an idea for one last attempt. You knocked again. “I brought donuts.”

Still no response. You sighed, but then you heard it―the distinct sound of footsteps shuffling towards the door. There was a pause before the lock clicked. You stepped back just as Spencer opened the door.

He stood before you in rumpled pajamas, his hair sticking out at odd angles. His face was pale, the shadows under his eyes more pronounced than usual. His voice was quiet when he asked, “Chocolate frosted?”

You nodded. “Mhm.”

“With rainbow sprinkles?”

“Is there any other kind?”

You stared at one another for a split second before the hint of a grin flashed on his face. He stepped aside to let you in. You held back a sigh of relief, thankful that he had even opened the door to begin with.

Spencer shoved aside a stack of books, clearing space for you to sit on the couch. You sank down beside him, eyes scanning the cluttered living room. It looked as though he had read through just about everything he owned, not bothering to return the books to their rightful places. You opened the bag of pastries and held it out to him. He carefully selected a donut and you did the same.

The two of you chewed in silence for a few minutes before you dared to speak. _**“I’m worried about you, Spence.”**_

His response was immediate. “I’m fine.”

You leveled your gaze at him, and he avoided your eyes. He knew that you’d be able to see right through him.

You just sighed before taking one last bite of your donut. It was no use to push―you knew all too well how that could backfire. Instead you rose from the couch, grabbing your bag from the floor.

“Please, don’t leave.” The raw despair in his voice broke your heart and you brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

“I’m not leaving. Promise. I’m just going to do something.” You gave his hand a squeeze and headed towards the bedroom without another word.

Spencer remained planted on the couch, watching as you walked down the hall.

Once in his room, you rummaged through your bag, pulling out the items you needed. First you hung up the lights―then came the real work. It only took a few minutes of finagling to get the bones of the blanket fort created. You placed a few stacks of books at the corners for support before tossing pillows underneath. After a couple of adjustments here and there, you stepped back to admire your work. _Excellent_.

“Come here,” you called down the hall.

Unlike before, he showed no hesitation, popping his head into the doorway only seconds later. His eyes softened, his mouth dropping as he took in the sight before him―blanket fort atop his bed, room illuminated by only fairy lights. He locked eyes with you. “Y/N…”

You just smiled before holding up the edge of one of the blankets and crawling under. You stuck a hand back out, beckoning to him. He followed suit, ducking under the blanket. You let the edge drop and the two of you were enveloped in the warm, dim lighting.

Spencer glanced up, eyeing the braided rope that you had strung across the room to support the blankets.

You shrugged. “I came prepared.” He grinned at you, but all you could see was how pale he looked, how tired. The worries from before resurfaced and you couldn’t push them away. You scooted over until you were beside him. “Is this okay?”

The sudden proximity had him near speechless. The two of you were best friends, had been for ages, but he was fairly certain he would always lose the ability to breathe whenever you so much as touched his hand. He just nodded.

It still wasn’t close enough. You moved a little more, swinging one leg around until you were behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder, inhaling sharply when he saw that only mere centimeters stood between his face and yours. “Still okay?” you asked quietly.

It was more than okay, but he couldn’t quite find the words to explain. Spencer nodded again. “Yeah―yeah, absolutely.”

Satisfied with his response, you reached a hand up, carding your fingers through his soft curls. He let out a sigh, instinctively leaning into your touch. Your other arm wrapped around his waist, a solid, grounding weight.

Spencer somehow felt like he was holding his breath and like he had finally come up for air all at once. The tension left his shoulders, the feel of your hand in his hair all he could think about.

You almost didn’t want to speak, to break the stillness that had fallen over the tiny space, but you couldn’t help yourself. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Spence. I thought your vacation was over almost a week ago.” You tugged gently on a lock of hair and he sighed again. ** _“Nobody’s seen you in days.”_**

He was silent and you thought that that was the end of that. You tried to accept the fact that he just wasn’t going to tell you when he spoke. “I asked Hotch for some more time after I visited my mom. She didn’t―she wasn’t doing well. And that’s―it’s not anything new. It’s happened before but…”

“Oh, angel.”

“I don’t know why this time felt different. I just―I couldn’t stop thinking about how she’s been so alone. Since… since my dad left.”

Your hold on him tightened. “She has you.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean… she never―I know they loved each other once. But she never really got to be happy with someone. And I just―what if that’s me?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s stupid.”

“ _Spence_.”

His voice was small when he finally spoke again. “What if no one ever loves me?” Your breath caught in your chest at his words and you pulled away from him. He turned back to look at you, missing your warmth immediately. “What?”

“You _never_ have to worry about that.” Your words were quiet but steady and sure. It was a fact, irrefutable and true.

Time seemed to stand still as his eyes searched yours. You watched as a bright smile spread across his face―the brightest you had seen in a long time. “Really?” he said softly.

You wrapped your arms back around him, tugging him towards you once more. He leaned back into your embrace without hesitation, his own hand reaching for yours. You interlaced your fingers, giving his hand one more squeeze. “Really really.”


End file.
